Folgen einer Wette
by Rosenkranz
Summary: Sakura schließt eine Wette mit Sasuke ab und es kommt natürlich wie es kommen muss: Sakura verliert die Wette, wenn auch nur knapp, und muss nun eine Woche das tun, was der Uchiha von ihr verlangt. Und Sakura ist davon überhaupt nicht begeistert.
1. Dienstag

***|Folgen einer Wette|***

**Autor:** Rosenkranz (a.k.a. Dark-san)

**Titel:** Folgen einer Wette

**Teil:** 1/7

**Dienstag**

Sakura hasste Wetten, vor allem, wenn sie solche verlor.

Sakura hasste Wetten, weil der Verlierer immer niedergemacht wurde.

Sakura hasste Wetten, weil Wettschulden Ehrenschulden sind.

Und zu guter Letzt hasste Sakura Wetten, weil ausgerechnet sie – die einigermaßen bodenständige Sakura – eben so eine verloren hatte.

Schlimmer noch, sie hatte eine Wette gegen _Uchiha Sasuke_ verloren.

Knurrend fuhr sie sich über die Haare, strich ihre Kleidung glatt, die nur aus einer weisen Bluse und einem knielangen schwarzen Faltenrock bestand, streckte ihren Finger nach der Klingel aus...

...und zog ihn ganz schnell wieder zurück.

Sie machte sich Sorgen und das zu gutem Grund, schließlich war der Wetteinsatz sehr hoch.

"_Der Verlierer muss eine Woche das tun, was der andere von ihm verlangt."_

Das hatte sie selbst – und sie verfluchte sich tausendfach dafür, dass diese Worte ihre Lippen verlassen hatten – grinsend gesagt und hatte dann siegessicher bei Sasuke eingeschlagen.

Die ganze Sache war aus Provokation seinerseits entstanden, da er sich dazu genötigt gefühlt hatte, ihr ihre "Inkompetenz", was Schularbeiten anbetraf, vor Augen zu führen. Da hätte doch jeder so reagiert, oder?

Die Wette hatte auch nur darin bestanden, wer besser in der letzten Mathematikarbeit abschnitt. Sakura stand in Mathematik auf einer Eins und war eigentlich recht zuversichtlich gewesen, dass sie hundert Prozent schaffen würde. Nun ja, da hatte sie sich wohl falsche Hoffnungen gemacht, denn Sasuke hatte die hundert Prozent erreicht, während sie nur läppische 99,5 bekommen hatte.

Deswegen stand sie nun hier vor dem riesigen Uchiha-Anwesen und kämpfte mich sich selbst. Sie hatte den Einsatz der Wette nur einseitig bedacht – wer hätte denn nicht gerne eine Uchiha als Sklaven? – und wusste nun nicht, wie sie mit der Niederlage umgehen sollte.

Sasuke war nicht ihr bester Freund – eigentlich kannte sie ihn kaum – und er war ein Macho hoch drei. Es gab wirklich kein Mädchen an ihrer Schule, das noch nicht für Sasuke geschwärmt hatte und wenn, dann war sie lesbisch – aber nicht einmal das hielt die weibliche und sogar männliche Schülerschaft (und Lehrerschaft) davon ab, Uchiha Sasuke seines Aussehens wegen zu bewundern.

Nicht einmal Sakura hatte seinem Äußeren standhalten können. Die Rosahaarige hatte ihn, als sie noch nicht in einer Klasse mit ihm gewesen war, nahezu vergöttert, doch nun, da sie ihn besser kannte, wusste sie es besser.

Sasuke nutzte sein Aussehen aus, er spielte mit den Gefühlen der Mädchen, die ihn anbeteten, und seit Sakura dies wusste, konnte sie kaum behaupten, dass er ihr noch sympathisch war. Im Gegenteil, er war ihr Rivale im Kampf um gute Schulnoten geworden. Das klang vielleicht albern, aber für Sakura war es durchaus logisch.

Erneut strich sie sich durch das schulterlange, seltsam rosafarbene Haar, ballte eine Hand zur Faust und führte erneut die andere Hand an die Türklingel, die sie aber immer noch nicht zu drücken wagte. Es war seltsam, aber sie hatte das Gefühl, dass sobald sie in diesem Haus war, sie kein frei denkender Mensch mehr wäre.

"Willst du noch lange unschlüssig vor meiner Tür verweilen?"

Perplex blickte Sakura auf, sah Sasuke, der mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen in der Tür stand. Die Rosahaarige hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, wie sich die Tür geöffnet hatte.

"Ähm...", machte sie unschlüssig, fasste sich aber dann. "Na, was würdest du denn tun, wenn du für eine Woche versklavt wirst?"

Ein hämisches Grinsen legte sich auf seine schmalen Lippen. "Wessen Idee das wohl war?" Sein Grinsen wurde breiter, als er Sakuras wütenden Blick sah. "Aber komm doch rein." Er machte einen Schritt zur Seite und Sakura folgte ihm zögerlich in das Haus hinein.

Wie sie erwartet hatte, war es ein sehr edel eingerichtetes Haus mit jede Menge Schnickschnack, den sich Normalsterbliche natürlich *nicht* leisten konnten.

Sasuke führte sie in eine Art Foyer, das sich aber nicht besonders weit erstreckte und eine Treppe an der rechten Seite hatte. Das Foyer war wie eine Mischung aus Büro und Wohnzimmer ausgestattet. In der Mitte gab es zwei große, schwarze Ledercouches, die sich gegenüber standen und zwischen denen in der Mitte ein Couchtisch stand, der einen schwarzen Rahmen und eine Glasplatte in der Mitte hatte. Um das Ganze äußerlich noch zu vollenden waren dort zusätzlich noch zwei Sessel aufgestellt und ein weißer Teppich, der im krassen Kontrast zu den Sesseln und Diwanen stand, bedeckte den Boden.

Sakura schauderte angesichts der Distanz, die der Raum und seine Einrichtung ausstrahlten, und war sich sicher, dass hier mit Sicherheit Geschäftstreffen stattfanden. Geschäftsmäßig wirkte das Ganze allemal.

"Setz dich." Der Uchiha deutete auf eine Couch und setzte sich selbst, ohne auf sie zu achten, auf die gegenüberliegende, schlug die Beine galant übereinander und lehnte sich nach hinten, die Rückenlehne der Couch mit den Armen empfangend.

Sakura folgte seiner Einladung, wenn auch nur zögerlich.

"Kommen wir zum Geschäftlichen.", eröffnete der Schwarzhaarige, nachdem er sie einen Moment lang nachdenklich gemustert hatte. "Ich erwarte von dir, dass du dich permanent hier aufhältst und das tust, was ich von dir will. Damit meine ich wirklich alles, was ich will. Keine Ausnahmen, verstanden?" Sie nickte seufzend. Das alles konnte ja nur in einer Katastrophe enden. "Gut. Dann darfst du auch nur nach meiner Erlaubnis nach Hause gehen. Das wäre dann der größte Teil der Abmachung." Er fixierte sie mit seinen pechschwarzen Augen. "Sehr dumm von dir, den Wetteinsatz so unpräzise formuliert zu haben."

Sakuras Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. "Ich habe ja nicht erwartet, hier zu enden.", verteidigte sie sich zischend.

"Man muss eben auf alles vorbereitet sein."

"Als würdest du das sein!"

Er lachte überheblich auf. "Und wie ich das bin. Jedenfalls mehr als du." Damit stand er auf und schritt zu einem Bild an der Wand, das er mit gespieltem Interesse betrachtete. "Hättest du gewonnen – was überdies sowieso unmöglich ist – dann hätte ich mir irgendeinen Vertrag ausgedacht, der aufführt, was ich alles *nicht* tun darf oder werde. Du hättest dem einfach nur zugestimmt, ohne auch nur nachzufragen."

Er drehte sich wieder zu ihr um, ein selbstsicheres Schmunzeln auf den Lippen, und Sakura konnte nicht antworten, weil er recht hatte. Mit allem, was er gesagt hatte. Sie hätte sich wirklich an den Vertrag gehalten und sie hätte mit Sicherheit nicht nach seiner Richtigkeit gefragt.

Frustriert seufzte sie auf.

"Das nehme ich einfach mal als eine Bestätigung.", sagte er, als sie sich ihren Schuhen widmete und ihn nicht weiter beachtete, machte einen Schritt auf sie zu und stützte sich mit beiden Armen auf die Rückenlehne der Couch, auf der er vorhin gesessen hatte. "Wie dem auch sei, du bekommst von mir eine Uniform, die du tragen musst und die dich als Aushilfskraft kennzeichnet."

Sein hinterhältiges Grinsen verriet ihr, dass es bestimmt keine angemessene Uniform war und ihr bestimmt nicht gefallen würde.

Eine Viertelstunde später befand sich Sakura mit rosaroten Wangen in Sasukes Zimmer. Sie hatte ihre 'Uniform', falls man das überhaupt so bezeichnen konnte, an und gerade das trieb ihr das Blut in die Wangen.

Sasuke verstand unter einer Uniform eindeutig etwas ganz anderes als sie, denn sie stand nun in einem kurzen, schwarz-weißen Dienstmädchenkleid da, das einen weiten Rock und einen tiefen Ausschnitt hatte. Darunter trug sie oberschenkelhohe schwarz-weiß gestreifte Strümpfe, die mit Trägern an ihre Unterwäsche befestigt waren. Dazu musste sie noch glänzende, schwarze Plateauschuhe, die unverschämt hoch waren, tragen.

Unschlüssig stand sie an der Seite von Sasukes Zimmer, das sehr spartanisch eingerichtet war und außer einem großem Bett und einem Schreibtisch nicht viel besaß, und wusste nicht, was sie nun tun sollte.

Sasuke selbst hatte vor fünf Minuten das Zimmer verlassen, damit sie sich umziehen konnte, und war seitdem nicht wiedergekommen. Ob er von ihr erwartete, dass sie ihm folgte?

Theoretisch war das auf jeden Fall möglich, nur hätte er die Praxis mehr durchdenken können. Sakura kannte dieses Haus nicht, wie sollte sie ihn da auf Anhieb finden?

Einmal mehr konnte sie Antipathie für den Uchiha in sich fühlen. Er konnte nicht einfach so tun, als sei er allmächtig – das ließ sich Sakura nicht gefallen.

Plötzlich ging die Tür neben ihr so leise auf, dass sie sich zunächst erschreckte, doch als sie sah, dass der Schwarzhaarige mit einem Telefon am Ohr den Raum betrat, verspannte sich ihre Haltung sofort.

"Dobe, wenn ich sage, dass er das nicht schaffen wird, dann wird er das auch nicht.", sagte er genervt in das Telefon hinein, ließ sich auf das Bett fallen und zupfte an den geöffneten Hemdärmeln, während er ihr einen vielsagenden Blick zuwarf.

Sakura ging unwillig auf ihn zu, wollte nicht seine Dienerin sein. Vor ihm blieb sie stehen, ignorierte seinen hämischen Blick, als sie sich ergeben niederkniete.

"Nein, Dobe, du hast doch keine Ahnung.", richtete er sich wieder an das Telefon und Sakura bemerkte, dass Widerwille kurz in seinen Augen aufflackerte. "Wirklich, manchmal glaube ich, dass du echt so dumm bist, wie du aussiehst." Er verdrehte seine schwarzen Augen und richtete diese wieder aufmerksam auf Sakura, die sich noch immer nicht gerührt hatte.

Sie hatte durchaus eine Ahnung, was er von ihr wollte, aber irgendwie konnte sie sich nicht dazu bewegen, es zu tun.

"Nein, Naruto, keine Sorge, ich halte dich immer noch für dümmer als die Polizei erlaubt.", seufzte er beinahe in das Telefon und hielt ihr dann den Ärmel vor das Gesicht, während er sie mit einem durchdringenden Blick anstarrte, sich dann aber wieder dem Gespräch widmete. "Ich wollte lediglich betonen–", er stoppte, da ihn Naruto anscheinend am anderen Ende der Leitung unterbrochen hatte.

Sakura seufzte leise, rutschte aber dann etwas weiter nach links, sodass sie nun zwischen Sasukes Beinen kniete, was ihr gar nicht behagte, da man durchaus etwas Abnormes dabei denken konnte, und begann vorsichtig die Hemdärmel zurecht zu zupfen. Als sie damit fertig war, versuchte sie die beiden Knöpfe zu schließen, was sich aber als schwierig erwies, da sie Sasuke so wenig wie möglich berühren wollte.

"Dobe, ich habe echt keine Zeit mehr, mich mit dir über deine Unüberlegtheit zu unterhalten, zumal ich sowieso recht habe." Mit diesen Worten schaltete Sasuke das Telefon aus und schmiss es lustlos hinter sich aufs Bett.

"Wirklich, Sakura, du bist die Erste, die mich anfasst, als wäre ich das widerlichste Wesen auf der Welt.", kommentierte er ihre zurückhaltende Art, entzog ihr seinen Arm und knöpfte die Hemdärmel selbst zu.

Sakura rutschte etwas zurück, blieb aber in ihrer knieenden Haltung. "Es ist nicht so, dass es mich erfreut, Sasuke.", erwiderte sie kleinlaut. "Und ich habe so etwas noch nie gemacht – jemandem dienen, meine ich. Es wäre nett, wenn du mir erklären könntest, was genau ich zu tun habe."

"Seit wann bin ich nett, hm?" Mit einem spöttischen Grinsen stand er auf und schnappte nach der schwarzen Krawatte, die um die Lehne seines Stuhles hing. "Kannst du Krawattenknoten binden?", fragte er dann in die entstandene Stille hinein, hatte sich unterdessen die Krawatte um den Hals gelegt.

Sakura schüttelte als Antwort nur den Kopf. Es gab niemanden in ihrer Familie, der sich in solch gehobenen Kreisen bewegte, dass das Tragen einer Krawatte von Nöten wäre.

Sasuke schmunzelte, scheinbar amüsiert über sich selbst. "Ich auch nicht. Du musst mir Hilfestellung leisten."

"Wenn es denn sein muss.", murrte sie lustlos und erhob sich wacklig auf ihre Beine. Plateauschuhe waren wirklich das Allerletzte...

Vorsichtig, damit sie nicht zur Seite kippte, bewegte sie sich auf ihn zu, während Sasuke sie dabei sichtlich belustigt beobachtete. Dann blieb sie vor ihm stehen und nahm planlos beide Enden der Krawatte in die Hand, fing an, sie so zu knoten, wie sie es einmal im Fernsehen gesehen hatte.

"Es ist wirklich erstaunlich, dass du keine Krawatten binden kannst.", sagte sie in einem beiläufigen Ton und richtete seinen Kragen. Dabei kam sie sich vor, wie seine Ehefrau... "Ich meine, du scheinst sie ja oft zu tragen und Teil der Jungenschuluniform sind sie auch."

Sie blickte zu ihm auf, aufgrund dessen, dass er mehr als ein Kopf größer als sie selbst war und es erstaunte sie immer wieder, wie makellos sein Gesicht doch war.

"Tja", begann er und entzog ihr seine Krawatte, die sie fertig gebunden hatte, wobei man dem Knoten ansah, dass sie ihn zum ersten Mal gebunden hatte, "ich hatte es bisher nicht wirklich nötig, sie selbst zu binden. Mal abgesehen davon, dass es in der Schule keiner macht." Er ging zur Wand links vom Bett und öffnete an verborgenen Griffen, die Sakura bis dato nicht aufgefallen waren, den Wandschrank, den er dann zu durchsuchen begann. "Das dauert zu lange, deshalb gibt es ja diese Clipkrawatten, die man gar nicht zu knoten braucht."

Er zuckte mit den Schultern und zog ein Jackett aus dem Schrank, das er prüfend betrachtete und dann anzog.

Dann drehte er sich zu ihr um, fixierte sie mit seinen dunklen Augen. "Auch wenn das jetzt zu kurz war, darfst du heute gehen. Ich nehme an, du hast deine Hausaufgaben ebenfalls noch nicht gemacht? Und das hier wird auch etwas länger dauern, also bin ich so gütig und lass dich gehen." Ein hinterhältiges Grinsen besetzte seine Lippen. "Dafür wirst du morgen länger hier bleiben und deine Hausaufgaben kannst du auch gleich hier machen. Wir wollen ja nicht, dass sich deine Noten verschlechtern, nicht wahr?"

Sakura sah ihn bitterböse an. Sein verächtlicher Ton gefiel ihr überhaupt nicht.

"Außerdem", fuhr er fort, während er elegant auf die Zimmertür zuschritt, "möchte ich dir noch die Regeln innerhalb der Schule erklären." Er registrierte zufrieden, dass Sakura ihn verständnislos ansah. "Eine Woche bleibt eine Woche, nicht wahr? Auch innerhalb der Schule. Aber da ich nicht unbedingt auf dich angewiesen bin, Sakura, wirst du nur auf meinen Wunsch hin zu mir kommen, verstanden? Nicht vorher!"

Sie nickte gedankenverloren. Dass die Wette innerhalb der Schule ebenfalls wirksam war, hatte sie gar nicht bedacht, obwohl das offensichtlich war. Seufzend musste sie sich eingestehen, dass das heute definitiv nicht ihr Tag war.

"Gut." Er richtete noch einmal seine Krawatte. "Ich gehe jetzt und das tust du am besten auch. Wo der Ausgang ist, sollte dir noch bekannt sein." Und mit diesen Worten verließ er das Zimmer, wo Sakura begann, sich umzuziehen.

Wirklich, diese Wette eingegangen zu sein, war der größte Fehler, den sie je begannen hatte...


	2. Mittwoch

***|Folgen einer Wette|***

**Autor:** Rosenkranz (a.k.a. Dark-san)

**Titel:** Folgen einer Wette

**Teil:** 2/7

**Mittwoch**

"Wie konntest du dich bloß auf so etwas einlassen?", verlange Ino zu wissen, als die beiden Mädchen sich auf dem Weg zur Biologiestunde befanden. Reges Gedränge und ohrenbetäubendes Geplärre ließen die beiden nicht nur langsam vorankommen, sondern verursachten auch Kopfschmerzen bei Sakura.

"Ich habe doch nicht gewusst, dass es *so* ausgeht!", verteidigte die Rosahaarige sich laut, während sie einen Fünftklässler zur Seite schubste.

"Du hast nicht gewusst, dass was so ausgeht?" Hinata gesellte sich zu den beiden anderen, konnte mit den eiligen Schritten aber nicht ganz mithalten.

"Hey, Hinata." Sakura nickte der Hyuuga kurz zu. "Ich habe eine Wette mit Uchiha abgeschlossen.", erklärte sie dann bündig und bemerkte die geweiteten Augen der Dunkelblauhaarigen. "Und ich hab sie verloren."

Geschockt schloss sich Hinatas Hand um Sakuras Handgelenkt und brachte diese zum Stehen, wie auch Ino, die verwirrt stehenblieb, als sie ihre Freundinnen an ihrer Seite misste.

"Was ist los?", fragte die Blondine und sah ungeduldig auf die kleine goldene Uhr, die um ihr Handgelenk gebunden war.

"Sakura", wisperte Hinata eindringlich, sodass Sakura sich sehr weit runter beugen musste, um sie zu verstehen, "was war der Einsatz?"

"Eine Woche lang willenloses Dienen, wenn ich das mal ausschmücken darf.", antwortete sie Schultern zuckend. Doch Hinata ließ sie los, als hätte sie sich an ihr verbrannt und wich einen Schritt vor Sakura zurück.

Perplex, da sie so eine starke Reaktion gerade von der ruhigen Hinata nicht erwartet hatte, blickte sie in das nun wandweiße Gesicht der Hyuuga.

"Hinata, gibt es da irgendetwas, das ich wissen sollte?", fragte die Rosahaarige mit Nachdruck, aber noch ehe die Hyuuga die Chance zum Antworten hatte, wurde Sakura am Arm gepackt und hinter Ino hergezogen.

"Leute, wir haben keine Zeit! Wenn wir noch einmal bei Orochimaru zu spät zum Unterricht kommen, wird es wieder Strafarbeiten hageln, wie Regen vom Himmel fällt."

Dies ließ Sakura und Hinata verstummen und beide folgten der Blondine schweigend.

"Was hast du damit gemeint, Hinata-chan?", griff Sakura das Thema in der großen Pause noch einmal auf. Alle drei befanden sich auf dem Schulhof, wo sie wie gewöhnlich auf Bänken saßen und ihre Bentos aßen.

Die Hyuuga blickte verwirrt von ihrem Essen auf, während Ino sie vorerst zu ignorieren schien. "Was meinst du?"

"Na, das mit der Wette!"

Hinata verschluckte sich an ihrem Essen, begann zu husten und Sakura klopfte ihr freundlicherweise auf den Rücken.

"Sakura-chan, ich wollte dich eigentlich warnen, aber jetzt ist das zu spät!", krächzte die Dunkelblauhaarige, rieb sich dann ihren Hals. "Sasuke ist nun mal dafür bekannt, dass er gerne Wetten abschließt."

"Seit wann denn das?" Irritiert vergaß die Rosahaarige ihre Stäbchen zum Mund zu führen, die dadurch nutzlos in der Luft hingen.

Ino seufzte. "Das ist Sasukes liebstes Hobby. Sakura, Liebes, hast du das etwa nicht gewusst?" Mit gespieltem Entsetzen sah die Blondine sie an.

"Aber... Ich habe immer gedacht...", stotterte sie verwirrt.

"Egal, was du gedacht hast, Sakura, Sasuke ist Experte darin, wenn es darum geht, Leute bei Wetten abzuzocken.", erklärte Ino ruhig, während sie ebenfalls in aller Ruhe weiter aß. "Er weiß auf Anhieb, ob er eine Wette gewinnt oder nicht."

Hinata nickte. "Ja, und inzwischen müssen die Wetteinsätze wirklich hoch sein, um ihn noch zu beeindrucken. Neji-nii-san hat erst letztens gegen Sasuke verloren und muss jetzt dessen Hausaufgaben einen Monat lang machen."

"Und wieso sagt ihr mir das erst jetzt?", fragte Sakura beinahe hysterisch, sprang auf. "Ich meine, wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass ich so oder so keine Chance habe, warum habt ihr mich dann nicht aufgehalten?"

"Beruhige dich, Sakura." Ino zog die Rosahaarige am Ärmel wieder auf die Bank zurück. "Erst einmal, Hinata konnte dich nicht warnen, sie war an dem Tag nicht da, das weißt du doch." Sakura nickte abwesend. "Und ich wollte sehen, ob du das wirklich durchziehst. Es gibt ja Möglichkeiten, sich rauszureden."

"Nicht, wenn es um Uchiha geht.", seufzte Sakura und legte ihr Bento zur Seite. Irgendwie war ihr der Appetit vergangen.

"Vielleicht ja doch.", sagte Ino nachdenklich, sah dabei in den Himmel, der fast wolkenlos war. "Sasuke hat Körpernähe und -kontakt nicht gerne, wenn es sich nicht um ausgesuchte Leute handelt. Warum versuchst du's nicht damit? Rück' ihm so nah an die Pelle, dass er die Woche frühzeitig abbricht."

Sakura sah sie geschockt an. "Du kannst mir doch nicht im Ernst sagen, dass ich ihn freiwillig anfassen soll, oder? Woher wisst ihr das alles überhaupt? Warum habe ich davon bisher keine Ahnung gehabt? Und warum flechtest du jetzt meine Haare, verdammt?"

Die Blondine ließ sich nicht von Sakuras Haaren abschütteln. "Doch kann ich. Ich bin mit Shikamaru zusammen, schon vergessen? Vielleicht bist du naiv. Und deine Haare sehen heute so seltsam aus, deshalb muss ich etwas dagegen unternehmen!"

Die Rosahaarige war so überwältigt von den Informationen und dem raschen Aufeinanderfolgen von Antworten, dass sie für den Rest der Pause und der Schule stumm dem Unterricht folgte.

Dabei hatte sie Zeit, über das Gesagte nachzudenken. Letztendlich kam sie zu dem Schluss, dass Inos Vorschlag wenigstens einen Versuch wert war. Schlimmer als jetzt konnte es ja nicht werden, so hoffte sie.

Als sie dann nachmittags an der Tür des Uchiha-Anwesens klingeln wollte, wurde die Tür – noch bevor sie geklingelt hatte – aufgerissen und ein ungeduldiger Sasuke sah sie missbilligend an.

"Du kommst zu spät.", informierte er sie mit einem abschätzenden Blick.

Die Rosahaarige musste innerlich schlucken, erinnerte sich selbst an das, was sie heute vorhatte, und zwang sich, sich vor Sasuke zu verbeugen.

"Es tut mir leid.", sagte sie und versuchte, es ehrlich klingen zu lassen. "Aber ich wollte nicht in meiner Schuluniform herkommen."

Als sie sich wieder aufgerichtet und ihren Rucksack gerichtet hatte, sah sie, dass Sasuke sie mit gehobener Augenbraue beobachtete. Dann trat er zur Seite und ließ sie eintreten.

"Interessant, dass du heute so unterwürfig bist.", meinte er, als sie nach oben in sein Zimmer führte. "Einen Crashkurs in Unterwürfigkeit absolviert?"

Für diesen Kommentar wäre sie ihm am liebsten an die Gurgel gegangen, aber stattdessen tat sie so, als hätte er einen guten Witz erzählt und lachte leise. "Nicht wirklich.", kicherte sie mit gespielter Fröhlichkeit.

Nachdem Sakura sich umgezogen hatte – was sie heute in einem Badezimmer hatte machen dürfen – betrat sie unschlüssig Sasukes Zimmer, dessen Besitzer auf dem einzigen Stuhl im Raum saß und desinteressiert auf seinen Laptop starrte, der flackernd auf dem Tisch stand.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sein Name klang etwas gepresst, doch sie hoffte, dass es in ihrem übertrieben fröhlichen Ton unterging. "Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?"

Der Uchiha sah sie lange an und schüttelte dann den Kopf. "Im Moment nicht.", antwortete er gelangweilt und wandte sich wieder an seinen Laptop.

Überrascht sah Sakura wenige Augenblick auf seinen Rücken, ging aber dann zu ihrem Rucksack, der an einer Wand gelehnt dastand und widmete sich den Notizen, die sie sich einprägen musste. An sich war das kein Problem, da die Rosahaarige den Stoff sowieso schon konnte, aber irgendwie war die Gegenwart des Uchihas unheimlich und sie war froh, dass sie nichts weiter für die Schule zu erledigen hatte.

Als sich Sasuke nach einer halben Stunde immer noch nicht gerührt hatte, trat Sakura unsicher hinter ihn. "Sasuke? Ist alles in Ordnung?" Sie erblickte über seine Schulter hinweg ein geöffnetes Fenster, in dem eine kurze E-Mail stand.

Komme bald heim., stand da bloß, ohne eine Anschrift und ohne den Absender. Sakura fragte sich, was das zu bedeuten hatte, dass es scheinbar Sasuke aus der Fassung brachte.

"Sasuke?"

Sie berührte sacht seine Schulter und als er immer noch nicht reagierte, krallte sie sich mit gewisser Genugtuung in seine Haut, woraufhin er erschrocken aufsprang.

"Was zum Teufel wird das?", fauchte er und hielt sich seine Schulter.

Sakura verbannte die Schadenfreude sofort aus ihrem Gesicht und setzte einen unschuldigen Blick auf, während sie ihre Hände ineinander verhakte. "Es tut mir leid, aber du sitzt schon eine ganze Weile vor dem Computer."

Sasuke verengte misstrauisch seine Augen, streckte seine Schulter kurz, in die sich Sakura gekrallt hatte, und setzte sich dann leise seufzend aufs Bett.

"Mach mir einen Tee.", forderte er dann, ohne sie anzusehen.

Sakura nickte kurz und verließ das Zimmer.

Langsam schritt sie die Treppen herunter, was einige Zeit in Anspruch nahm, da sie in den Schuhen noch immer nicht gehen konnte. Unten angekommen sah sie sich erst einmal unschlüssig um – wo konnte die Küche sein?

Dann entschied sie sich für die Richtung gegenüber des Einganges und fand den gesuchten Raum nach einigen Fehlschlägen – Toilette, Bibliothek, Abstellraum – betrat diesen dann neugierig.

Es war ein großer Raum mit einer sehr modernen Kücheneinrichtung, die sehr viel Marmor beinhaltete. Überwältigt fuhr sie mit einer Hand die Arbeitsplatte entlang, die sich auf der Kochinsel mitten im Raum befand.

"Schön, nicht wahr?"

Ertappt drehte sie sich um und blickte den Neuankömmling mit vor Scham geröteten Wangen an. "Ähm, ja, das stimmt."

Dann konzentrierte sie sich auf das Gesicht des jungen Mannes. Er hatte lange schwarze Haare, die im Nacken zusammengebunden waren, und er sah Sasuke verdammt ähnlich. Charakteristisch waren auch die beiden Falten, die über beide Wangen verliefen. Sakura hatte ihn noch nie gesehen, aber allein sein Aussehen verriet ihr schon einmal so viel, dass er definitiv ein Uchiha war.

"Ich bin Itachi.", stellte er sich vor, ließ die Tasche, die er in der Hand hielt auf den Boden gleiten, überbrückte die Distanz zwischen ihnen und reichte ihr grinsend die Hand. "Und wie ist der Name unserer neuen Bediensteten?"

Sie nahm eingeschüchtert seine Hand und schüttelte sie, wie es sich gehörte. "Ich bin Sakura, aber, ähm, ich bin keine Bedienstete.", erwiderte sie, als sie ihm ihre Hand entzog.

Er blickte sie von unten bis oben an. "So sieht das aber nicht aus.", lachte er kurz und ließ sich auf einen der Hocker sinken, die sich um die Kochinsel befanden, während Sakura den Wasserkocher anstellte und begann, die nötigen Utensillien für den Tee zu suchen.

"Das alles ist eine Zwangsgemeinschaft.", erklärte sie, mit dem Rücken zu Itachi stehend, während sie ein Tablett aus dem Schrank unter dem Wasserkocher holte. "Ich bin nicht wirklich freiwillig hier."

"So ist das mit der Schule auch.", bemerkte Itachi beiläufig, widmete sich aber dann wieder Sakura. "Interessant, was hat Sasuke denn jetzt schon wieder angestellt?"

Das klang genervt und Sakura drehte sich überrascht um. "Woher...?"

Der Schwarzhaarige winkte übertrieben ab. "Sasuke ist der einzige, der hilflose kleine Mädchen in seine schmutzigen kleinen Spielchen zieht.", seufzte er und verdrehte seine dunklen Augen. "Außerdem bin ich sein Bruder und kenne ihn sehr gut."

Um Fassung ringend drehte sich Sakura wieder um. Nicht nur, dass sie heute von allen schmutzigen Geheimnissen Sasukes erfuhr, nun traf sie auch noch seinen Bruder, der ihr das alles nur noch bestätigte und ihr somit die Option, alles zu verleumden, nahm. Die Welt war eindeutig gegen sie – oder sie war wirklich zu naiv, wie Ino es behauptet hatte.

Tief durchatmend nahm sie mit zitternden Händen die Teetasse, die sie einen Augenblick zuvor aus einem Schrank über ihr geholt hatte, und platzierte sie seitlich auf dem Tablett. Dann goss sie das kochende Wasser in einen kleinen Teekessel und stellte diesen neben die Tasse.

Ob Sasuke Zucker und Milch zu seinem Tee wollte? Aber erst einmal brauchte sie Teeblätter, um überhaupt Tee zu machen.

Suchend bückte sie sich zu dem Küchenschrank zu ihren Füßen und öffnete ihn.

Darin befanden sich jedoch lediglich Kochtöpfe, enttäuscht schloss sie den Schrank wieder.

"Teeblätter oben rechts.", sagte Itachi, als hätte er ihre Gedanken gelesen.

Als sie ihn dankend anblickte, sah sie, dass er sie sprichwörtlich anstarrte. Intensiv und berechnend.

Schaudernd wandte sie sich ab, nahm die Teeblätter, die sogleich im heißen Wasser landeten, fand im selben Schrank den Zucker und holte letztendlich die Milch aus dem Kühlschrank. Diese goss sie in ein passendes Gefäß und nahm das Tablett in die Hände, froh, endlich von diesem Itachi wegzukommen.

Doch nichts kommt, wie man es sich erhofft, so sagt ein weises Sprichwort.

Sakura stolperte unerwartet über ihre eigenen Beine und währe beinahe hingefallen, hätte Itachi sie nicht aufgefangen.

Nun lag sie unfreiwillig in seinen Armen, während das Tablett unbeschadet auf der Kochinsel direkt neben ihr gelandet war.

Augenblicklich wurden ihre Ohren heiß und sie machte sich grob von ihm los, nahm das Tablett und verließ die Küche, diesmal ohne zu stolpern.

"Warum hat das so lange gedauert?", empfing Sasuke sie sofort, als sie leise die Tür hinter sich schloss. Dabei sah er sie nicht an, schaute stattdessen auf die Decke, da er ausgestreckt auf dem Bett lag.

Sakura zitterte so stark, dass sie im ersten Moment nicht fähig war zu antworten und sich darauf konzentrieren musste, nicht das Tablett fallen zu lassen, doch dann sank sie in die Hocke, das Tablett fest in den Händen haltend, und lehnte ihre Stirn leicht an die Knie, die allerdings von dem Tablett in Beschlag genommen worden waren.

Warum passierte das alles heute? Sie hatte ja schon vorher gewusst, dass das eindeutig *nicht* ihr Tag war, aber musste das alles wirklich auf einmal passieren?

Es war seltsam, aber obwohl Itachi sie kaum berührt hatte, fühlte sie sich für irgendetwas schuldig, als wäre alles ihre Schuld – und so paradox es auch klang – als hätte sie Sasuke betrogen, was absolut unmöglich war.

"Sakura, was ist los?"

Das Tablett wurde aus ihren Händen genommen und sie blickte kurz darauf und kühle, distanzierte schwarze Augen, die sie aufmerksam musterten.

Genau so ein Moment wäre perfekt, um ihren Plan umzusetzen, doch irgendwie konnte sie sich nicht rühren. Ihr Körper weigerte sich, ihren verlogenen Gedanken Folge zu leisten.

"Es ist nichts.", murmelte sie, blickte weg und wollte aufstehen, aber er hielt sie zurück.

"Du kannst mir nicht sagen, dass es nichts ist, wenn deine Hände zittern."

Sie riss sich los und stand auf, was vielleicht keine gute Idee war, da er saß und höchstwahrscheinlich unter ihren Rock gucken konnte, aber es war ihr momentan egal. "Es ist nichts, ich habe nur vorhin fast das Tablett fallen lassen. Das ist nur der Schock, sonst nichts."

Genau das redete sie sich selbst auch ein und genau wie sich selbst, schien selbst Sasuke ihr nicht zu glauben. Doch er erhob sich wortlos und setzte sich aufs Bett. Die Situation schien nur noch unterkühlter zu werden, die Raumtemperatur sank kaum merklich.

Die Rosahaarige schluckte schwer, war aber unendlich froh, als das Telefon klingelte und Sasuke sie nicht mehr anstarrte.

"Was ist?", knurrte er in das Gerät, bedeutete ihr mit dem Kopf, dass sie ihm einen Tee machen sollte. "Nein, mir geht es gut... Nein, werde ich nicht. Was soll der Unsinn?"

Sakura bereitete den Tee zu und überlegte fieberhaft, wie sie Sasukes Stimmung heben konnte, da es unerträglich war, wenn er so sauer war wie jetzt.

Vielleicht wäre es doch gut, Inos Plan jetzt anzuwenden. Sie wusste zwar nicht, ob er klappen würde, doch sie hoffte darauf. Und wenn sie Glück hatte, würde sie nie wieder herkommen müssen.

Vorsichtig erhob sie sich mit der Tasse, dessen Inhalt sie mit Milch etwas abgekühlt hatte...

...und stolperte ganz "aus Verstehen", woraufhin sich der ganze Tee auf Sasukes Hemd verteilte. Der Uchiha sprang wütend auf, zischte vor Schmerz, ließ sein Gesicht aber unberührt von diesen Emotionen und sprach genauso ruhig wie vorhin.

"Es tut mir wirklich leid, Sasuke-kun!", sagte sie schuldbewusst, drückte ihn an den Schultern sanft auf der Bett zurück, was er leicht verwirrt über sich ergehen ließ. Dann begann sie, sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen.

Ganz langsam, damit er dachte, dass es ihr gefiel, was es in gewisser Weise auch tat – welches Mädchen hätte nicht gerne einen Traumkörper so nahe vor sich? Und Sakura kannte ihre verdrängte Schwäche für Sasukes Aussehen sehr gut.

"Dobe, ich verstehe echt nicht, was du daran findest. Fußball ist sinnlos und dumm.", tat Sasuke seine Meinung kund, während Sakuras Hände sanft nach oben wanderten, ihn dabei wie zufällig ständig berührten, und ihm das Hemd von den Schultern streiften.

Sasuke verzog keine Miene, sah sie aber konzentriert an, was Sakura unbehaglich war.

Sie öffnete das Hemd vollständig, sodass sie seine nackte Brust sah und erblickte im Bauchbereich einen immer röter werdenden Fleck, der so gar nicht zu Sasukes Hautfarbe passte. Sie berührte die gerötete Haut fasziniert mit einer Hand, bemerkte nebenbei, dass diese sehr weich und warm war, beugte sich dann etwas vor und pustete auf die "Wunde".

Dabei war sie ihm so nahe, dass sie sah und hörte wie er atmete, und sie registrierte zufrieden, dass sein Atem sich etwas beschleunigte.

Dann stand sie abrupt auf und steuerte auf den Wandschrank zu, den sie öffnete und ein schwarzes T-Shirt herausholte, das sie als erstes gesehen hatte.

Es war seltsam, aber sie spürte während des ganzen Prozesses Sasukes Blick auf sich. Sie unterdrückte den Drang, zu erschaudern, ehe sie zurückging.

"Naruto", begann Sasuke monoton, als sie sich wieder vor ihn kniete und langsam seine Hemdärmel aufknöpfte, "ich muss jetzt Schluss machen. Mir ist gerade etwas eingefallen." Damit schaltete er das Telefon aus und legte es neben sich auf das Bett, ließ sie aber keinen Augenblick aus den Augen.

"Wo ist die Wäsche bei euch?", fragte sie in die Stille hinein und hielt sein Hemd hoch, das sie ihm ausgezogen hatte und womit er nun mit nacktem Oberkörper vor ihr saß. Sakura konzentrierte sich auf sein Gesicht, um nicht auf seine Brust sehen zu müssen.

Er nahm das T-Shirt, das sie neben ihn gelegt hatte, in die Hände und entfaltete es. Erst jetzt bemerkte Sakura den Spruch My Bitches, der in einem weißen Schriftzug quer über das Shirt ging. Sasuke lachte leise über ihr überraschtes Gesicht.

"Vor drei Monaten waren T-Shirtsprüche der letzte Schrei.", sagte er schlicht, als würde er damit alles erklären. "Um auf deine Frage zurückzukommen – die Wäsche hat dich vorerst gar nicht zu interessieren. Du solltest wirklich darauf achten, was du tust, Sakura."

Er hob ihr Kinn mit einer Hand an, kam mit seinem Gesicht dem ihrem gefährlich nahe. Sakura konnte seinen warmen Atem auf ihrer Wange spüren. "Wirklich", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr, "ich bin auch nur ein Mann."

Mit diesen Worten packte er sie an den Schultern, drehte sie etwas und warf sie aufs Bett, packte dann beide ihrer Handgelenke, die sie wehrend gehoben hatte, mit nur einer Hand und drückte sie über ihren Kopf auf das Bett.

Sakura keuchte, als er sein Gewicht auf das Bein verlagerte, das sie hatte wehrend heben wollen, und als er ihr anderes, linkes Bein anwinkelte, ihr somit unter den Rock greifen konnte.

"Was...?", hauchte Sakura entsetzt und sah ihn angsterfüllt an. Das konnte er doch nicht ernst meinen!

Sasuke grinste, war die Ruhe selbst. "Überrascht dich das?", fragte er heiter, schob ihren Rock mit der freien, rechten Hand etwas hoch und streichelte dann ihre entblößte Hüfte. Er schien dabei nicht sehr auf die Berührungen, sondern auf die Reaktionen in ihrem Gesicht fixiert.

Sakura wandte sich unter ihm, es missfiel ihr, dass er sie so berühren konnte, und sie startete einen verzweifelten Versuch, sich zu befreien, der – natürlich – scheiterte.

"W-Was soll das?", fragte sie leise, flehend. Er sollte endlich von ihr runter gehen. Doch trotzdem merkte sie, dass ihr heiß wurde.

"Erstaunlich, wie schwach du bist, Sakura.", sagte er und fuhr mit seiner freien Hand an ihrem angewinkelten linken Bein entlang. "Du solltest dich in solchen Situationen mehr wehren, sonst wirst du mit Gewalt zu unmoralischen Dingen gezwungen." Er beugte sich überlegen grinsend vor, sodass sie erneut seinen Atem auf ihrem Gesicht spüren konnte. "Und das wollen wir doch nicht, nicht wahr?"

Er stand lachend auf, während Sakura benommen und zugleich geschockt liegenblieb.

Heute war entschieden nicht ihr Tag, stellte sie nun schon zum dritten Mal fest.

Warum hatte Sasuke das getan? Nun gut, sie konnte es sich denken, aber wieso hatte er es nicht irgendwie anders gemacht?

Das Schlimmste aber war, dass ihr seine Berührungen zum Teil sogar gefallen hatten...

"Willst du hier Wurzeln schlagen, hm?" Sasuke war plötzlich wieder über ihr, berührte sie aber nicht und sie fuhr erschrocken hoch, was ihn nur noch zu erheitern schien, denn er rutschte weiterhin auf sie zu. "Na, habe ich dich eingeschüchtert, Sakura?"

Die Rosahaarige schüttelte entschieden den Kopf, wich aber sinnloserweise trotzdem zurück, bis sie den Rand des Bettes erreicht hatte.

Sie hatte langsam das Gefühl, dass diese Aktion eben seine Berührungsängste zerstört hatte und dass sie ihm nun näher als ihr lieb war.

"Komm schon, ich beiße doch nicht."

Er machte sich lustig über sie, das bemerkte sie an seinem Ton. Langsam rutschte sie vom Bett und plante schon, wie sie unbeschadet aus dem Zimmer fliehen konnte, als er auch schon ihr Gesicht in seine Hände nahm und nahe an seines führte.

Wie oft, zum Teufel, wollte er das heute denn *noch* machen? Leicht verärgert blickte sie ihm in das hämisch grinsende Gesicht. Sakura hatte sich Uchihas immer schlecht gelaunt vorgestellt, aber Sasuke schien ja nahezu immer zu grinsen, was ihr irgendwie unheimlich war. Da war ihr das Klischee vom Kühlschrank viel lieber...

"Sakura", wisperte Sasuke so plötzlich und so weich, dass sich Sakuras Nackenhärchen aufstellten, "erzähl es mir. Sag mir, was in der Küche wirklich passiert ist."

Die Haruno schluckte. "Ich wüsste nicht, was das sein sollte."

"War da jemand?"

"..."

"Sakura!"

"Okay, okay... Ja, da war jemand."

"Sage mir, wer."

"Uhm, Itachi hieß er, glaube ich."

Abrupt ließ er sie los, sodass sie fast hintenüber gekippt wäre, sich aber im letzten Moment wieder fing und den Uchiha verständnislos ansah. Dieser zog sich das T-Shirt an, das sie ihm raus gesucht hatte, und schritt zielstrebig auf die Tür zu, blieb davor aber noch einmal stehen.

"Sakura, für heute ist es genug, du kannst gehen."

Mit diesen Worten war sie wieder allein.


End file.
